Stonehammer
Stonehammer are inanimate Stones and Rocks infused with magic made to guard the Earth Queen. History Earth Novices and Wizards managed to infuse magic into Trees and Rocks. Creating the Ents and the Stonehammers, aswell as other species, the Ents and Stonehammers acted as guards for the two queens, the Earth Queen, and Mother Nature. After infusing the inanimate objects the Earth Queen sent the Ents to Mother Nature, over millions of Ents and Stonehammers and a few hundred other Species where also enslaved to guard Mother Nature and the Earth Queen. Due to the mass of enslaving magic-infused creatures, the Alliance for freeing enslaved Beings and Creatures (Known as AFFBC) cooperated with several rouge groups and mercenaries to invade the two Empires, after successfully freeing all creatures, the Ents and the Stonehammers became an official Species. Appearance Stonehammers are gigantic humanoid creatures, measuring babies with 1,20m and elders with 5,40m. They are gigantic rocks that move together and build a body. Like it's name, it has a hammer-like fist on the left arm. The right arm holds a hatchet like Boulder. The legs behold two giant stone pillars, while the feet are flat rocks. The arms are 2 stone pillars floating mid-air. The arms look like 2 separate bones but they still cooperate and the air that escapes between the two floating pillars act like joints. The face and the head is a flat medium-sized rock that sits on the body, which is a giant boulder. 2 holes that shine out in yellow colors are on the upper part of the face, resembling eyes, the mouth is various teeth-like square rocks, resembling the small stone fences on top of medieval towers, each teeth goes in the space between other teeth that are either above the tooth (when the tooth is on the downside), or beneath the tooth (when the tooth in on the upper side). When those teeth open you see a wide tunnel-like hole that resembles a mouth. Abilities The Stonehammers have simple abilities: Superhuman Strength: It can throw heavy objects and causes small quakes when stomping. -''Quakes: It can jump onto the ground or stomp and thump to make small or big earthquakes. '''Resistant Body': It has a body made out of rock, making it very Resistant. Semi-Aging: The Stonehammers live long, but as they shrink their years to a few months, they only are officially known as Semi-Aging. Weaknesses The Stonehammers have 1 weakness: Slow: It's very heavy, making it very slow, the fastest Stonehammer in the world was 19km per hour. Toxin: It is vulnerable against the toxin in nukes and various other venoms. Although they survive lots of bacteria and viruses. Lead: Some Stonehammers die of lead bullets, death by lead suggests that they are not healthy, healthy ones survive the metals. Behaviour Stonehammers are neutral towards humans, some might let themselves be tamed and follow the master around, even sometimes protect them from danger and pick them up while stomping towards the master's destination, however, Stonehammers release a whale-like sound when tamed or neutral, but more aggressive Stonehammers like the more dangerous Sandhammers, might release a whale-like-roar and then they are 3 things to do when they act hostile towards you: 1. You can try to tame it, it could work on hostile Stonehammers and Snowhammers, however as Sandhammers being the most aggressive, it could be dangerous to perform the tame on them. 2. Slowly back away and let them do their job, sometimes they will stomp away themselves. 3. Attack and hit the "Heartstone" which is the middle part of the body of the creatures in emergency, like when it is a very hostile creature or a Sandhammer, could result in you dying or it dying. Not recommended. If you won't follow these things to do then you might probably end off by getting pushed off of a nearby cliff or ravine, or you get crushed by the mass of the creature, some people survived it with a missing limb or two, but the most lie sleeping under their gravestones. When they prey, they act dangerous towards the animals by stomping and throwing huge boulders, they mainly only prey on terrain and rocks, but when under attack, they strike back pretty well. 2003 Someone suggested to hunt down the creatures because of the mass of death and destruction they might cause, although that man was a disguised Terrorist, the Terrorist was publicly executed by a Government Snowhammer. The years of the stonehammers are counted on two months 1 week and 2 days. Due to that, Stonehammers live 98000000 years. Taming the Stonehammer is easy, but may be hard for various people, just believe and look the Stonehammer in the eyes, while stretching out your arms, after some time, the Stonehammer may pick you up and put you on it's shoulder, after that you just have to say the directions you wan't to go. You can also give it commands like, "slam!" and make a slamming gesture, the Creature will see this, and slam the ground. Habitat After being freed from the Earth Queen, Stonehammers and many other species reside in canyons, or near mountains, despite their immunity against cold and hot temperature, they can also be seen on various mountains or in deserts. Desert Stonehammers are called Sandhammers, the Sandhammers have dirt and sand all over their structure, the sand on their bodies acts like camouflage. Because of that, the Sandhammers bury themselves into the ground and sometimes sleep 1 or 3 years. Mountain Stonehammers are called Snowhammers, they usually roam around on the mountains and jump or climb into a nearby earth split or canyon. Snowhammers evolved and now they have some ice shards or ice pillars growing from them. They also have mostly snow over their whole body and also have a distant-faded-blue color in their rocky body, while the Sandhammers also have a yellowish-faded-orange color. It is also said that they are rare Stonehammers in the jungle that have vines and plants all over their body as well as a greenish-gray color. Snowhammers are also a bit bigger than the other species. Sightings Not all sightings where descripted. 1987: The oldest living Stonehammer in the world was made to protect the Earth Queen in 1987. All other elderly Stonehammers died. 2000: Originally a Stonehammer named "Flint" would be in the Yearly Arena Battles 2002, but it mysteriously vanished 2 months before the event. People still develop theories that the Stonehammer ran away and hid to avoid the event, or was taken custody. Nobody truly knows. 2002: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Earthquake" won the tournament by defeating a Nex at the start, a Diver in the quarter-finals, a Scorch in the semi-finals, and a Griffin in the finale. Due to the Stonehammer's legendary killing spree by taking on some of the most dangerous creatures of the world, the next winner was named after it. 2005: A Snowhammer roamed around on the Mount Everest. 2006 (January): A Sandhammer was seen in the horizon when a Search Group strolled through the Sahara. 2006 (November): Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Earthquake Jr." won the Battles, because of that it was named after the legendary Earthquake that went on a stomping spree in the 2002 Yearly Arena Battles and took on some of the most dangerous creatures of the world, Earthquake Jr. defeated a Frenzyfire at the start, a Ripper at the quarter-finals, an Ent in the semi-finals and a Diver at the Finale. 2007: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Ore" died at the start and was clawed and ripped by a Gargoyle. 2010: First "Junglehammer" sighted, see trivia down below to know what that is. 2011: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Stomper" made it to the semi-finals until it got exploded by a Frenzyfire which also won the tournament, the Stonehammer defeated an Orby at the start, and an Armored Beetle at the quarter-finals. 2012: Several dead Stonehammers or Stonehammer remains where sighted at the battleground of the Earth Queen Castle. 2012: An unnamed Yearly Arena Battles 2012 Stonehammer was seen watching and cheering for a Stonehammer in the tournament at the semi-finals. 2012: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Canyon" made it to the semi-finals until getting pieced apart by a Junkersnout. It defeated a Biter at the start and flattened an Emperor at the quarter-finals, due to it killing a highly-dangerous and numerous winner of the Battles, the Stonehammer's remains where displayed at the YAB (Yearly Arena Battles) Museum in Germany. 2013: Snowhammer remains where found in a canyon near a mountain east from Nepal. 2014: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Rocky" was ripped apart at the start by a Nex. 2015: Yearly Arena Battles a Stonehammer named "Earthquake Supreme" won the Battles by going on a more dangerous killing spree than it's pre-predecessor by killing a Griffin at the start, squashing a Witch's Grasper at the quarter-finals, throwing a Nex out of the arena at the semi-finals, and barely surviving a Wyvern at the finale. 2016: Yurishafi Hospital in Japan replaced a nearly-dying Stonehammer's stone coat with lead. Trivia *Stonehammers learn to swim when they are about 100 and they have their special method of swimming. It is lying the body on the water and swinging the arms underwater to wave them forwards. *Sandhammers develop a hardened crust over time, when they get about 7000 years old, Sandhammers develop a sand and dirt crust on their stone plates, when elder the crustening will stop and will stay as a protective armor. *Snowhammers are the most rarest species of the three. As it was rarely found roaming around on the mountains. - 2010 a new species of Stonehammers was found in forests and jungles but has not been yet confirmed, it has been temporarily named Junglehammer and also gets frequently called Vinehammer. Due to only 23 sightings, 22 of them not being confirmed with 1 still being thought and explored about, the creature is not yet confirmed, but if it is real, it will replace the Snowhammer's most rarest Stonehammer species place. - *Snowhammers eat more rocks than Stonehammers, due to them being a wee bit more bigger. *Sandhammers sometimes shrink their diet to scorpions and other insectoids in the deserts due to the fact that lots of deserts do not contain much rocks. *Stonehammers are also resistant against fire, and poisoning, as well as bombs, but the toxin and the danger in nukes can destroy them.